


Pretty Boy with a Pretty Mouth

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Birds of a Feather [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, Facials, M/M, Semen Kink, deconstructed Robin pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a difference, when Tim is alone with each of his lovers. But each experience never falls short of spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy with a Pretty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless smut. Tim Drake is an oral sex god and I will stand by this until the end.
> 
> Also fits in with my Robin Pile series, even if they're not all featured together.

Dick tipped his head back, a hand sinking into Tim’s hair, as the younger was sprawled between his spread legs, hands beneath his thighs, mouth open wide as he sank down over his cock. His head rested back in his pillows, fingers tightening, as Tim moved down his shaft slowly, until he could feel the zipper from Dick’s jeans biting against his chin.

Tim always seemed to end up on a bed, with Dick, when it was just the two of them. If he thought on it, he might reason that Dick was a bit of a romantic, and at least _wanted_ to give the idea that there was love here-

Which, there was. Tim loved his brothers, and they loved him. He knew it.

That didn’t mean that every time they got together it had to be about that- that it couldn’t just be about the fact that Tim loved sucking them off. That he got hard over just the idea of it-

Like he was now, hips rocking against the mattress, as Dick’s fingers twisted in his hair again. Dick had a tendency to pull his hair, until Tim felt sparks against his scalp. Had a tendency to hold Tim’s head in place by his hair so he could fuck his mouth-

Tim lived for it.

“Babybird,” he breathed, as Tim kept the bobs of his head steady, swallowing deep. Dick liked to be buried in his throat, Tim knew. Preferred losing speed if it meant Tim couldn’t breathe.

Tim was pretty sure he didn’t _need_ to breathe.

Tim knew just from the push of Dick’s hips when his orgasm was close. Knew it more so when Dick yanked at his hair, holding his head in place and pushing up, into his throat. Tim took it with a shudder, his own cock pulsing, hands sliding from the back of Dick’s thighs to cup his ass, squeezing, between his body and the mattress. Dick growled- actually _growled_ and if that didn’t just turn Tim on more, he didn’t know what would- thrusting up into Tim’s mouth, coming with the growl turning into a groan, spilling against the back of his throat.

Tim pulled off as soon as Dick’s hand released his hair, gasping for breath, tongue having to dart along his lips as he swallowed, to keep Dick’s cum from spilling over his lips, down his chin.

Dick stared up at him, hair slightly disheveled, the slightest of color to his olive cheeks, grinning at Tim in a way that had Tim’s hips canting forward, against the mattress, against nothing at all. Dick reached down for him, pulling him up and kissing his jaw, his pulse point, as one of his hands worked to open Tim’s jeans.

“You’re too good to me, babybird,” he breathed, nuzzling Tim’s hair as his hand pushed into Tim’s underwear, “Let me take care of you now.”

Tim never said no, and Dick always made good on his word.

*

If Tim always seemed to end up on a bed with Dick, he _never_ did with Jason.

But that didn’t bother him- watching Jason drag the back of his head against the wall of his safehouse as Tim knelt in fornt of him, hand wrapped around the base of his shaft as he sucked at the head, well, it was hot. _Too damn hot_.

“Fuck Tim,” he breathed, hands pressed against the wall, flexing. Tim squeezed his cock, stroking as he kept the movements of his mouth short, fast. How _Jason_ liked it. “You’re too much, babybird.” Jason moaned, as Tim pulled off, dragged his tongue up along the underside of Jason’s cock, flicking along the bundle of nerves at the base of the head. “Too damn good.”

“Am I now?” Tim breathed, before smiling, so Jason could feel the front of his teeth, before he sucked him back in again. Jason groaned, chest heaving as his hips rocked ever so gently- nothing like Dick’s thrusts. Jason was content to let Tim work his magic without much aid.

“Yeah. You know I-“ he broke off, gasping, and for a moment Tim thought he might come- but Jason throbbed against his tongue, holding off. Not wanting it to be over yet. “I love your pretty mouth, Timmy.”

Tim groaned around Jason, palming at his own cock with his free hand. Jason talked, could talk and talk _and talk_ through a blowjob, and it drove Tim mad. In the best way. He might have expected it from Dick, but turns out Jason was the one who would rather praise him through the whole thing-

Or talk about what he planned to do to Tim when he was done.

Tim popped his jeans open, one handed, managed to free himself. He gave his own cock a good squeeze, stroking the same way he stroked Jason- expect his hand would travel all the way up his shaft, over the head to twist, where his mouth made up for that on Jason. The older man tipped his head back again, moaning.

“Gonna come with me, pretty boy?” he breathed, and Tim shuddered, whining around his cock. Jason grinned, forcing his head back down so he could watch the perfect way Tim moved, catch glimpses of his hand working himself-

Until Jason couldn’t handle it anymore, andhe was groaning, the sound dissolving into a moan, the kind that had Tim’s breath dissolving in his throat, as he shot over his tongue. Tim continued to move his hand, his mouth stilling to simply suck, to swallow everything Jason gave him. His own muffled, wet moan was nearly lost in it all, as he came over his knuckles, hips jerking a few times.

He had barely pulled off of Jason when the man was dropping down to his knees, hands sinking against Tim’s cheeks, fingers in his hair, pulling him in for a kiss, tongue filling Tim’s mouth as Jason kissed him on the raw side of desperate.

Didn’t matter that Tim had gotten off already, he knew Jason would make damn sure the night wasn’t over. Just like he always knew Jason would kiss him after, like he could drink Tim down like water.

*

Now _Damian_ , there always seemed to be a risk with Damian.

Not that Tim feared the youngest of them would _hurt_ him- no. They were beyond that point.

More so a risk that they’d be discovered mid-act.

Tim squeezed Damian’s bare thighs, glancing up to watch him arch against the counter- sprawled out right next to the keyboard, under the massive screen of the main cave computer. Laid out like an offering where anyone could find him, them.

Tim liked Damian best when he was stripped down to just his golden skin, when he could see each and every scar, faded and fresh. Like watching the perfect way Damian arched as he squirmed. He could never stay still, not with Tim licking at his cock like it was _candy_.

“Drake.” The word was breathy, like Damian might hyperventilate, followed by a string of whines, little moans, as Tim swirled his tongue around the head of Damian’s cock, lapped up the salty pre-cum.

He’d worked Damian up to the point that he was flushed already. That was Tim’s favorite way to do this, with him. Kiss him breathless, rub against him as he peeled every bit of clothing off, before he laid him out for the world to possibly see.

Damian was just too pretty to resist.

Tim gave Damian’s cock another teasing flick of his tongue, before he pulled away, leaning down to kiss his abs, the flat plane right by his hip. Damian tipped his head back, eyes squeezing shut, as Tim’s hands rubbed his thighs, before sliding down, cupping as his ass, squeezing. That got him an obscene noise from Damian, as Tim sucked at his hip, leaving a red patch that would turn to a bruise.

“Drake,” he breathed again, “stop-“

“Teasing you?” he whispered, kissing the inside of one thigh now. “But that’s my favorite thing to do, Dami.” He nipped, and Damian hissed, before Tim turned, kissed the base of his cock. He dragged his tongue up along the underside, slowly, before opening his mouth, sucking Damian in and bobbing his head.

Damian sobbed, once, pushing up towards Tim’s mouth, chasing the pleasure as Tim kneaded his ass, squirmed himself because he was so hard it _hurt_.

“Drake, Drake- _Timothy_!” Damian gasped, back completely arching off the counter, and Tim pulled off, let Damian come along his cheek, his chin, his swollen lips. Damian had barely collapsed back onto the counter before Tim was leaning over him, kissing him- and then Damian’s tongue was licking up his cheek, along his chin-

Cleaning up the mess. Tim groaned, eyes rolling as Damian turned back to his lips, biting the lower one- and Tim’s hips were jerking forward, his own orgasm hitting him as he grasped at the teen.

More often than not, he came without Damian needing to touch him. Not that it meant he wouldn’t, later. But Tim was guilty of getting himself just as worked up as he did Damian.


End file.
